Kung fu panda 3 (en busca del séptimo arte)
by CristinaNYa
Summary: nueva historia de kfp :D


_**Kung fu panda 3 "En busca del séptimo arte".**_

_ **1: La paz interior:**_

Después de derrotar al malvado Lord Shen nuestros guerreros volvieron a casa, volviendo a sus costumbres habituales. Todos pensáis que la historia está acabando, pero, no ha hecho más que comenzar.

En el Valle de la Paz todo seguía igual, aunque os mentiría si os dijera que nada había cambiado.

Nuestros héroes no eran los mismos 3 años después.

Grulla, decidió cambiar el estilo de su sombrero tras perder el otro camino a casa. A Mono, con el paso del tiempo, se le empezó a oscurecer el pelo un poco. Con Mantis no podemos apreciar mucha diferencia, pero, él había aumentado de tamaño, un poquito. Víbora no cambió nada, salvo que ahora tenía 3 años más, seguía con sus lindas flores en la cabeza y siendo amable como la conocimos al principio. Shifu, recién cumplió los ochenta años, el color de la cara empezó a tener una que otra cana, el bigote más largo y, a causa de que se iba haciendo más mayor, empezó a usar lentes. A Tigresa la cambió la cara un poco, parecía más joven y guapa, además, decidió cambiar su vestimenta roja por una azul, ella, recién cumplió los 29. Y Po, de tanto entrenar, perdió 10 kg, el pantalón tuvo que tirarlo y hacerse uno nuevo, a causa de que le quedaba grande el antiguo.

Todo empieza una mañana en el Palacio de Jade. Los cinco furiosos y Po entrenaban en el salón de los guerreros. Era un entrenamiento sencillo, dos contra dos.

-Te lo advierto Víbora, estaba vez no me vas a Mono dando saltos de un lado para otro.

-Ya veremos Mono-dijo la serpiente mirando los saltos del mono.

Víbora y Mono peleaban entre sí, al igual que Mantis, Grulla, Tigresa y Po. Shifu, sentado sobre un escalón, los contemplaba en silencio.

-Po, ¿te parece bien que entrenemos juntos?-dijo Tigresa acercándose al panda.

-Bueno, es que iba a entrenar con Grulla y…- Grulla vio el rostro triste del tigre e interrumpió a Po.

-No importa Po, ve con ella, yo entrenaré con Mantis-Grulla se dirigió hacia Mantis.

Po se giró en dirección a Tigresa.

-Pues, de acuerdo, entrenaré contigo.-dijo Po.

Tigresa se colocó en el caparazón de Jade.

-A, ¿es que vamos a entrenar subidos a esto?-preguntó Po señalando el caparazón verde de Jade.

-Mmmmmm…. ¿Por qué no?-dijo Tigresa haciéndole una señal a Po para que subiera.

Po subió al caparazón.

-Buena suerte Guerrero del Dragón, la vas a necesitar-dijo Tigresa tras hacer una reverencia hacia el panda.

Po se inclinó ante Tigresa y empezó el combate. Ambos se miraban fijamente, tenían clavada la mirada en la del otro.

De repente, Tigresa comenzó a girar el caparazón con sus piernas, Po, que apenas se había enterado, intentaba mantener el equilibrio. Po saltó por los aires, cuando llegó a la parte donde se encontraba Tigresa, la empujó ocupando así su sitio. Tigresa calló de cabeza al centro del caparazón pero, antes de golpearse, se impulsó hacia arriba usando sus manos como si de muelles se tratasen. Tigresa aterrizó donde antes se encontraba Po.

Por otro lado, Mono esquivaba todos los ataques de la serpiente.

-Mono, ¿quieres estarte quieto?-dijo la serpiente al ver que era imposible dar a un sujeto tan ágil.

-No, porque si no me das-dijo Mono.

Víbora contempló mal humorada al mono, de repente, Mono tropezó con una vara de bambú que había tirada en el suelo. Víbora aprovechó esa oportunidad para mandar a Mono a la otra punta de la sala. Mono salió disparado hacia Mantis y Grulla.

Mantis vio como Mono venía directamente hacia ellos.

-¡Cuidado!-advirtió Mantis apartándose.

Pero Grulla, mientras giraba la cabeza para saber que pasaba, chocó con Mono y, ahora, el que salió disparado fue el.

Po y Tigresa seguían en pie sobre el caparazón de jade.

-Eres dura-dijo Po algo agotado.

-No sabes cuánto-dijo Tigresa.

De repente, Po fue golpeado con Grulla, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio por completo. Po calló de espaldas hacia el centro del caparazón. El caparazón empezó a moverse en todas direcciones, lo que provocó que Tigresa también perdiera su equilibrio y callera al centro, encima del panda.

Cuando el caparazón cesó de girar, Po y Tigresa comenzaron a reírse.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?-dijo Tigresa.

-No sé, fui atacado por sorpresa-dijo Po.

Tigresa y Po volvieron a reírse.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Po al tigre.

-Sí, pero se debe a que caí encima de ti, ¿estas tu bien?- dijo Tigresa.

-Yo sí, no me lastimé mucho.-contestó Po.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, y lanzaron una sonrisa pequeña. Ambos se acercaban más y más. Pero antes de que acabaran de juntarse se volcó el caparazón.

-¿Todo bien?- dijo Shifu contemplando a Po y a Tigresa en el suelo.

-Sí, todo bien-dijo Tigresa levantándose.

-Sí muy bien-dijo Po.

Grulla se levantó del suelo.

-Perdón Po-.

-No importa-dijo Po entregándole el sombrero que recogió del suelo en ese momento.

Grulla se puso el sombrero y se dirigió hacia los demás.

-Bueno chicos, creo que habéis entrenado lo suficiente por hoy, tenéis tiempo Shifu.

Todos hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon por la puerta.

Como era medio día, Po decidió que era el momento propicio para empezar a cocinar, así luego, podían comer enseguida.

Po se encontraba en la cocina, calentaba agua para echar los fideos. En ese momento, aparecen los cinco furiosos.

-Po, ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Preguntó Mantis al ver a Po que cocinaba.

-Bueno, estaba haciendo la comida, cuando tengáis hambre coméis sin tener que esperar-contestó Po sin apartar la mirada de la cacerola.

-Po, ¿te importa que nos quedemos aquí?-preguntó Grulla.

-No, en absoluto.-dijo Po.

Los cinco furiosos tomaron asiento en la mesa. Po seguía concentrado en su sopa y nadie hablaba.

-¿Jugamos a las cartas?-preguntó Víbora sacando la baraja de un cajón.

-De acuerdo, ¿por qué no?-dijo Tigresa sentándose correctamente en la silla.

Po seguía removiendo su caldo de sopa, mientras tanto los cinco hacían tiempo jugando a las cartas.

-¿Tienes un As?- preguntó Grulla a Mono.

-No, ¿tienes un rey?- devolvió la pregunta Mono.

-No…-contestó Grulla.

De repente, Tigresa arrojó las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Este juego es un mientras ponía los pies sobre la mesa.

-Sera mejor que guardemos las cartas ya-dijo Víbora mientras recogía la baraja.

Po escuchaba atentamente la conversación de estos y al ver que se aburrían, decidió darles un poco de conversación.

-Chicos, ¿Qué os parece que haya encontrado la Paz interior?, mola ¿he?-.

-Bueno, es cosa de un milagro que hayas conseguido la primera parte de la paz interior, asique sí, Tigresa.

-Hey espera, ¿Cómo que "primera parte"?-preguntó Po dándose la vuelta.

Tigresa se miró con todos los demás y devolvió la mirada a Po, después dijo:

-Pues eso, que tú has hallado la primera parte de la paz interior-.

-¿Es que hay más?-dijo Po.

Todos dejaron expulsar un suspiro. Tigresa se retorció la frente y dijo:

-Po, ¿En serio que no estudias nada?-.

-Bueno, sí estudio, pero no mucho-Po empezó a repartir los fideos en platos.

Cuando Po puso los platos en la mesa, se sentó y empezó a comerlos, los cinco furiosos hicieron lo mismo tras oler el apetitoso aroma que estos expandían.

-No lo entiendo, Creí que había conseguido alcanzar la paz Po dejando el plato en la mesa.

-Sí que la has encontrado Po, pero no toda-dijo Mono.

-Y ¿Cuál es la segunda parte de la paz interior?-preguntó Mantis.-es decir, sé que son dos, pero no me las sé.

-No lo sé-dijo Tigresa.-pero creo que Po ha conseguido la de hacerse uno con el universo.-

Po volvió a concentrarse en sus fideos mientras escuchaba las conversaciones que daban los cinco. Cuando acabaron de comer, se fueron a dar un paseo por el valle.

-Po, ¿vienes con nosotros?-preguntó Víbora mientras esperaba su respuesta en la puerta.

-No, ahora no, ir yendo, tengo que hacer una cosa-dijo Po despidiéndose de la serpiente con un ademan.

Víbora salió por la puerta, una vez fuera, la empujó suavemente hasta que esta se cerró.

Po se fue a la sala donde tenían los pergaminos sobre movimientos de kung fu, una vez allí, empezó a buscar con insistencia.

-Paz interior… paz interior….-dijo Po mientras buscaba por la letra "P".- ¡aaaa!-gritó Po enfadado.-¿Dónde narices está la maldita paaaaaaz?-

Po empezaba a tirarse de los pelos.

-Buscando por la "P" no encontraras nada-dijo una voz que venía de la puerta.

Po se giró rápidamente en dirección hacia la puerta, allí, halló a Shifu.

-¡Maestro Shifu!-dijo Po tirando los pergaminos por arriba.- ¿Como usted por aquí?-.

-Te oí bajar hacia aquí y vi que ibas a poner esto patas arriba-dijo Shifu señalando los pergaminos que había tirado Po al sobresaltarse.- ¿Por qué buscas la paz interior?-.

-Bueno es que verá, me enteré de que son dos partes y, según los demás, yo tengo una-dijo Po recordando la conversación que tuvo con los cinco en la cocina.- Entonces fui a buscar aquí la paz interior, a ver si me explicaba un poco sobre esto.-

-Bueno…-dijo Shifu.- Para empezar, recoge lo que tiraste, y para terminar, busca por este nombre, "el séptimo arte".-

Po empezó a recoger los pergaminos tirados en el suelo, pero una nueva pregunta inundó su mente, lo que provocó que los tirara de nuevo.

-¿¡Séptimo arte!?-.

Shifu, que se dirigía hacia la puerta, se paró para atender a Po.

-Sí, séptimo ó Shifu.

-¿La paz interior es el séptimo arte?... ¡WOW!-dijo Po dando saltos.

-Anda, ve a buscarlo y saldrás de dudas-Shifu volvió a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Po se giró para ver cuantos pergaminos tendría que remover para hallar el de la paz interior, pero al ver la estantería, Po se sintió un guisante junto a un rascacielos.

-¿¡Ah!?-Po dio un grito ahogado.- Ma-maestro Shifu-.

Shifu se giró.

-No le importaría que me lo dijera usted em vez de tener que buscarlo, ¿verdad? Po señalando la montaña de pergaminos.

Shifu suspiró y dijo:

-Está bien, ven conmigo-.

Shifu se encaminó hacia la puerta. Po, al ver que se marchaba, le siguió.

Ambos se marcharon hacia el árbol Melocotonero Sagrado de la Sabiduría celestial, pero como algunos lo conocen, "árbol del durazno".

Una vez allí, Po dijo:

-bueno, asique "El séptimo arte" es la paz interior-Po se atusó la cabeza.- Entonces yo tengo el séptimo arte.-

Shifu dijo no con la cabeza.

-El séptimo arte es la paz interior completa, como puedes comprobar, tú tienes solo una parte.-

-Pero, ¿Cómo que una parte?-dijo Po.

-Po, Tú conseguiste hacerte uno con el universo, ahora tú meta es conseguir hacerte uno con el Shifu explicándole.

-¿ah?-Po no conseguía entender lo que había dicho.- ¿Uno con el "tiempo"?.-

-Sí, Po, hacerse uno con el universo fue hacer lo que hiciste en el muelle de ciudad Gognmen, ¿cierto? ó Shifu.

-Cierto-afirmó Po.

-Pues hacerse uno con el Tiempo es…-Shifu, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaba allí, sino detrás de Po.-…dominar el tiempo.-

Po se giró rápidamente, parpadeó un par de veces y añadió:

-Deje de hacer eso, me asusta-.

-Entendiste, ¿verdad? ó Shifu.

-Sí, pero…-Po empezó a arrascarse la cabeza.- ¿Cómo hago eso?-.

-En teoría-dijo Shifu.- Debiste haber podido hacerlo nada más poder hacerte uno con el universo, pero no fue así, asique, en el momento que te encuentres sin salida, confía en que podrás usarlo.-

Po analizó bien la frase, eso suele pasar, en el momento más inesperado él podrá usar completa la paz interior.

Po hizo un signo de respeto y bajó las escaleras. Una vez llegado a la aldea, empezó a buscar a sus amigos.

Primero se marchó al restaurante del Sr. Ping.

-Hola papá-. Dijo Po entrando a la cocina.

-Po que sorpresa-dijo el Sr. Ping al ver a su hijo.

-¿Viste a los cinco?-preguntó Po.

-¿a qué cinco?-preguntó Ping dándole la sopa a un ganso.

Po suspiró y dijo:

-A los cinco furiosos-.

-aaaa…. Esos amigos tuyos con mallas súper finas…. No, no les vi-dijo Ping.

Po comenzó a salir por la puerta.

-Bueno, iré a buscarles, gracias papá-dijo Po despidiéndose con un ademan.

-¡Espera Po!-grito Ping.

Po se detuvo y volteó para mirar a su padre.

-¿No me vas a ayudar?-dijo Ping sosteniendo una cuchara y apuntado a Po con ella- hace tiempo que no me ayudas.-

Po dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Papá yo…-Po se detuvo al ver el rostro de pena que manifestaba el ganso.-de acuerdo…-

* * *

Mientras tanto, lejos de allí, en un lugar desconocido de China, un extraño sujeto andaba solo en un camino que una montaña tenía a causa de la erosión del tiempo. Estaba nevando con fuerza y el viento cortaba los labios de cualquiera que anduviese por allí.

El extraño estaba encapuchado con un manto marrón que le cubría de pies a cabeza. De repente, el extraño se detuvo delante de la pared de la montaña, con su zarpa, comenzó a quitar nieve de allí.

Cuando hubo quitado parte de la nieve, contempló una puerta que antes estaba cubierta por nieve.

El extraño dio dos golpecitos a la puerta, poco después alguien dijo:

-¿Si?- la hiena dijo eso mientras miraba por una grieta.

El extraño miró atentamente a la hiena. Esta, rápidamente se apartó y abrió la chirriante puerta que había colocada en la pared de la montaña.

-Adelante señor-la hiena se agachó un poco y mostró el camino al extraño.

El extraño continuó andando solo hacia el interior de la guarida que se había formado en la montaña. La hiena cerró rápidamente la puerta, mirando a ver si alguien los vio.

El extraño llegó a una sala que había en el fondo de la cueva. En esa sala había muebles, y leña con fuego que daba calor a la sala, también había un puma y un águila hablando.

El extraño se detuvo cuando llegó a la entrada. Los dos individuos que se hallaban allí, detuvieron su conversación al ver al encapuchado.

-Me alegro de volver a verle señor-dijo el Puma arrodillándose.

El águila imitó al puma. El encapuchado se quitó el manto que lo cubría dejando mostrar su rostro. El extraño tenía unas diminutas orejas cubiertas por una larga melena color rubio cenizo, tenía los ojos marrón oscuro y unas enormes fauces. Vestía con una túnica color blanco y tenía el símbolo del ying y el yang en el centro. La túnica estaba sujeta por un cordón de color cobre k rodeaba por completo la cintura de león.

El puma era un esbirro del león. Era de color café, tenía una brecha cosida en la cabeza. Tenía orejas pequeñas y unos colmillos de vértigo. Vestía con una camisa de color blanca y unos pantalones negros. Una cinta roja sujeta entre la camisa y el pantalón le rodeaba la cadera.

El águila era otro esbirro del león, tenía las plumas de color marrón y la tripa blanca. Lucía un parche negro en el ojos derecho a causa de haber perdido la visión en este. El pico era de color amarillo y por la punta negro. En las garras, tenía cuchillas.

-Me alegra volver a veros Li, Chen-dijo el león.

-y nosotros a ti Xian-dijeron ambos.

-Espero que estéis listos para la acción -dijo el león sentándose en una silla.

El puma y el águila se miraron y luego devolvieron la mirada al león.

-Acabo de escaparme de la prisión, y no me voy a quedar con las manos cruzadas, seguiré por donde me quedé, conquistando China y el mundo.-concretó Xian.

Li, el puma, dio un paso al frente y dijo:

-¿Cómo piensa hacer eso?, ya le detuvieron.-

El león se levantó de su asiento.

-Cuando me escapé de la cárcel no vine directamente aquí Xian.

-¿A dónde fuiste?-preguntó Chen mientras se atusaba las plumas.

-Paré en casa de un viejo amigo para que me enseñara unos truquitos-dijo Xian mientras se miraba las zarpas.

-¿Qué clase de trucos? se echó hacía atrás.

El león echó su zarpa hacia el frente. Después giró lentamente la muñeca. Acto seguido, una daga que se hallaba encima de una mesa comenzó a levitar en el aire.

Li y Chen quedaron asombrados tras esa levitación que la daga hacía.

-¿Sabes hacer que las cosas leviten?-dijo Li tragando saliva.

-No solo eso-dijo Xian.

En ese momento, Xian desplazó el brazo rápidamente hacia un lado, provocando así que la daga siguiera el rumbo que el brazo del león había realizado. En menos de 3 segundos, la daga se había clavado en la pared.

Los ojos de los que allí estaban presentes se abrieron como platos.

-Increíble-dijo Chen aun con la mirada fija en la daga.

-¿Sabes hacer más cosas?-preguntó Li.

-No, con esto me es suficiente para ser "invencible"-dijo Xian cogiendo un mapa que se hallaba en su bolsillo.

Li y Chen se acercaron a la mesa que había en la sala al ver que Xian dejaba encima un mapa desplegado.

-Mirar, este es el mapa de China.-dijo Xian señalando el contorno de lo que parecía ser China.-Estamos aquí, en el Himalaya, asique comenzaremos a reconquistar las aldeas de por aquí.-pero antes de que Xian pudiera continuar, Li dijo:

-¿Pero qué pasa con todos los guerreros Kung fu de China?-.

-¿O los del emperador?-Dijo Chen.

El león suspiro y continuó:

-No importa que vengan a defender, los que vengan a por nosotros tendrán su merecido.-

Li y Chen prestaron con total atención el plan del león, imaginando como sería su victoria.

Mientras tanto, en el valle de la paz, Po acababa de servir a, lo que parecía, su último cliente.

-Aquí tiene Po entregándole al cerdo un planto de fideos.

Cuando el cerdo se fue a su silla, el Sr. Ping se acercó a Po.

-Gracias Po, hoy me has ayudado mucho, ¡y ni te has quejado!-.

-Bueno, de vez en cuando tenía que ir a ayudarte-dijo Po mientras recogía los platos manchados.

* * *

En ese momento, aparecieron en el restaurante los cinco furiosos.

-¡Chicos!-dijo Po intentando atraer su atención.

-Po, ¿dónde estabas?-dijo Mantis.

-No me he movido de aquí, ¿A dónde fuisteis?-preguntó Po.

-Estábamos dando un paseo por el bosque de bambú-dijo Tigresa señalando el bosque.

-No vale, creí que estabais en la aldea-dijo Po.

-¿Por qué no te fuiste con nosotros Po?-preguntó Víbora.

-Es que tenía que buscar una cosa y luego me vine aquí y me puse ayudar a mi Po mostrándoles los platos fregados.

-Bueno, pues, no tardes-dijo Mono mientras se dirigía con los demás a la puerta.

-¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vais? Po.

-Al palacio de Jade Po, tenemos que cenar es tarde-dijo Tigresa.

-a vale.-de repente a Po se le ocurrió otra idea.- ¿Por qué no cenáis aquí?-

Los cinco se detuvieron tras escuchar a Po. Acto seguido, Tigresa dijo:

-De acuerdo, ¿por qué no?, hace tiempo que no cenamos aquí.-

Todos se sentaron en una mesa.

-Bueno, ¿Qué queréis para cenar? ó Po.

-No sé, ¿Qué puede haber en una tienda de "fideos y tofu"?-preguntó sarcásticamente Tigresa.

-Pues, fideos, tofu y…. ¡Fideos!-contestó con Po con picardía.

Po se fue a la cocina a servir los fideos en platos. Cuando terminó de servir el último fideo, los puso en la mesa donde se encontraban los cinco furiosos, con precaución para no tirar nada.

Una vez servidos, Po se sentó también a cenar con sus compañeros.

-Nunca me cansaré de esta sopa-dijo Mono mientras sorbía los fideos.

-Po, ¿Qué andabas buscando antes?-preguntó Tigresa.

-¿Yo?, ¿buscar el qué? ó Po confundido.

Tigresa resopló y dijo:

-Antes te negaste a venir con nosotros, ¿Qué andabas buscando?-.

Po se quedó callado unos segundos, pues intentaba hacer memoria.

-aaaa…. Eso…-dijo por fin Po.-estaba buscando la paz interior-.

-¿Por qué? ó Tigresa.

-Porque me dejasteis con la duda ¿vale?-dijo Po sorbiendo la sopa.

Tigresa asintió con la cabeza y se concentró en su sopa.

Cuando acabaron todos de cenar, se fueron al palacio de Jade. Cuando llegaron, cada uno se metió en su habitación para dormir y descansar.

_**Continuara... :)**_


End file.
